vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Spam
You can use this page to leave reports of spam you have found. Please leave a link to the wiki as well as a link to the spammer's contributions. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. Category:Reports type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam preload=Report:Spam/Form hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Spam Ad bot on Orphan Black wiki * Wiki's URL: http://orphanblack.wikia.com/wiki/Orphan_Black_Wiki * Spammer: At the moment, it's an anon. There were several others (Benwills and others whose usernames I cannot remember unfortunately, and I have deleted the threads) before. * Reason: Continuous spamming of ads and links; in these past few weeks, they were of fake IDs, etc. I think we also had one quick case of spam at the Shadowhunters' wiki, but after a delete, it never returned. Here on the Orphan Black wiki, we've had an attack almost every week for the past month or two (can't remember). Update: A new one. * SIGNATURE: redwall 21:43, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :Tackled. You might want to request AbuseFilter from Staff using . TK-999 (talk) 21:40, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Sigh, it's still ongoing. Thanks for the info :D redwall 09:06, July 22, 2013 (UTC) 1048jack11 * Wiki's URL: http://community.wikia.com/ http://movies.wikia.com http://godofwar.wikia.com http://bioshock.wikia.com * Spammer: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/1048jack11 http://movies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/1048jack11 http://godofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/1048jack11 http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/1048jack11 * Reason: article and blog comments for spam about "gameguyz.com" accompanied by unrelated pictures * SIGNATURE: RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:53, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :Blocked. 23:29, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Fake forms alert * Wiki URLs: **http://smurfs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Fill_out_this_form_please **http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Fill_out_this_form_please **http://disneyinfinity.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Fill_out_this_form_please **http://pixar.wikia.com/User_talk:Fill_out_this_form_please * Spammer: http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fill_out_this_form_please * Reason: The user has posted spam on the pages making us fill out the forms and those are known to be scams/fraud. We don't fall for fraudulent forms like those. It has been done in multiple wikis like the Muppet and various wikis like that, but he's blocked by admins on the other wikis. Gabby Fraggle (talk) 23:59, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Somebody please take urgent action against the fill out this form account and respond back please?--Gabby Fraggle (talk) 03:30, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :Have you rechecked the URLs you posted? When I did just now, the results were: **Smurfs: blocked 14:04, July 17, 2013 (for 1 year — someone needs to tell those admins about the "infinite" block length, it's included in Ipboptions on all wikis I admin) **Muppets: blocked 19:36, July 22, 2013 **Disney Infinity: blocked 18:59, July 23, 2013 **Pixar: blocked 17:15, July 15, 2013 :RobertATfm (talk) 11:41, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :: When we block across Wikia, the block on individual wikis don't matter. -- RansomTime ::: Yes Robert, I checked them and I reported them here so that It can't do the same old spam on other wikis.--Gabby Fraggle (talk) 01:12, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Potential spam IP * Wiki's URL: http://cybernations.wikia.com/ * Spammer: http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/94.23.153.79 * Reason: created gibberish pages here and here. * SIGNATURE: ~Bobogoobo (talk) 21:10, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Subject * http://ja.lego.wikia.com/wiki/13_Fat_Releasing_Meals_To_Lose_Weight_Fast * http://ja.lego.wikia.com/wiki/%E7%89%B9%E5%88%A5:%E6%8A%95%E7%A8%BF%E8%A8%98%E9%8C%B2/173.232.7.38 * Creating a spam page * MsD (Talk) 01:16, August 2, 2013 (UTC) : Gone -- RansomTime 17:56, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: http://poohadventures.wikia.com/ * Spammer: Nincompoop Guy and Fat Slim! * Reason: I saw this thread here and I thought that I should report it. * SIGNATURE: CrypticBosnian (talk) 23:25, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: http://kingofthehill.wikia.com/ * Spammer: http://kingofthehill.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/67.190.23.66 * Reason: I have went through almost all of this user's edits, and I can attest that literally every edit from this user provides false information. They make extremely subtle changes that seem to have gone unnoticed, such as the original episode airdate, episode number, etc. things that are not obvious unless you're looking for them. I guess this is some kind of "stealth" spamming technique. They have even created a page for a King of the Hill movie that doesn't exist. I posted this information on VSTF when he first did the edits, and was told he was blocked and edits reverted but his edits are still there. -Thanks elj1201 * SIGNATURE: Elj1201 (talk) 02:47, August 8, 2013 (UTC) and: * Wiki's URL: http://kingofthehill.wikia.com/ * Spammer: http://kingofthehill.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/82.17.244.216 * Reason: Obvious spammer. Please ban. Thanks. We essentially have no admins over there. * SIGNATURE: Elj1201 (talk) 03:06, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Nude images * Wiki's URL: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles * Spammer: Linaraymanchester * Reason: * SIGNATURE: CrypticBosnian (talk) 11:08, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: http://manga.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kaley_Cuoco&diff=81798&oldid=53816, http://24.wikia.com/index.php?title=Peter_Weller&diff=245660&oldid=240860, http://babylon5.wikia.com/index.php?title=Claudia_Christian&diff=48226&oldid=41950, etc. etc. * Spammer: Eagle393 has done one edit on multiple wikias spamming links to TriviaTribute.com I listed three different wikias, and there are hundreds more that appear in a Google search. * Reason: Single edits on multiple wikias to add in links to that. Just check this user's contributions across wikia, single edits to hundreds of wikias, adding in that one link. Most likely a spam bot. Please undo all their spam, and add that site to the block list. * SIGNATURE: [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 23:26, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :Sorted. TK-999 (talk) 20:49, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Megaman Teams Wiki Subject * Wiki's URL: http://megamanteams.wikia.com/ * Spammer: This guy mostly - http://megamanteams.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/50.89.108.165 and http://megamanteams.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.15.208.192 (he's remaining anonymous), but he may be the same guy as http://megamanteams.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sinistarthas ... they may all just be the same guy or friends * Reason: User deletes info from many pages and uploads inappopriate images. Wiki is abandoned, but still sees some activity, so the admin there is of no help. * SIGNATURE: Gauntlet101010 (talk) 22:33, August 13, 2013 (UTC)Gauntlet101010 :Done, also, this is vandalism and not spam. TK-999 (talk) 22:37, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry for posting in the wrong page. There's still more vandalism from about yesterday, however. Including a lot of pages being added that really have no place on the wiki. Is it possible to ban the vandaliser?Gauntlet101010 (talk)Gauntlet101010 Familypedia Familypedia * Wiki's URL: http://familypedia.wikia.com * Spammer: http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/37.220.31.5 * Reason: a regular: it has been suggested this is spam: see Report:Vandalism#Familypedia for previous * SIGNATURE: Thurstan (talk) 20:37, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :and here: http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/151.24.129.202 ::Thurstan (talk) 01:11, August 17, 2013 (UTC)